Pretty
- BH!▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 7▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 1▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} }} |caption = |birthplace = Japan |birthdate = October 9th |gender = Female |race = Rabbit |ecolor = Black |hcolor = None |hobby = Sewing, I made a teddy bear! |relative = Unknown |like = Being friends with my teddy bear |dislike = I don't like or dislike such things |appearance1 = pop'n music CS |appearance2 = pop'n music 7, pop'n music Best Hits! |theme = J-Pop Precious J-Pop Remix Nursery |designer = MUKAI (pop'n 1), shio (pop'n 7)}}Patricia, '''who goes by the nickname '''Pretty is one of the CS characters from Pop'n Music. Personality テディーベアが大好きで、 どこに行くにもいつも一緒という。 本物のクマさんとお友達になりたいと思っている。 I love my teddy bear, he always comes with me wherever I go. I'd like to be friends with real bears. Pretty is a talking rabbit who was adopted by a Human Japanese family. Pretty likes nature and animals. Appearance J-Pop Pretty is a small, light pink rabbit with simple black eyes and a rectangular head. She wears a yellow dress with orange polka dots, with a white collar and frills underneath. Her boots are dark brown with lighter brown soles, and her left ear is decorated with a red flower barrette. She's often seen carrying a teddy bear. Her 2P gives her light cream fur, while her dress becomes pink with yellow polka dots. Her shoes are red with white soles and the flower in her hair is blue. In Pop'n Music 2, this palette was her 4P. This palette was also used for Africa in Pop'n Music 2. In Pop'n Music 2, Pretty has four other palettes as well, used for the CS songs of the first game. Her 2P had beige fur with a red dress and cream colored polka dots, and her shoes were a darker brown, with her hair clip being gray. Her 3P made her light blue and gave her a red dress and barrette, and her shoes remained dark brown while the polka dots of her dress were white. It was used for Techno'80. In Pretty's 4P she's colored lemon chiffon, with a cyan, yellow polka dot dress, pink hair clip, and brown shoes. This color was used for Fusion. Lastly, her 5P palette gave her honeydew colored fur with an orange dress with yellow dots, and purple shoes with a matching flower clip. In was used in Classic. Precious Pretty makes her first arcade appearance, now wearing a red button-up shirt with a navy blue pleated skirt and brown boots. She keeps her flower hair clip. Her 2P palette gives her light cream colored fur once more, and the colors of her skirt and shirt are swapped. Her flower clip is blue and her boots become red. J-Pop Remix Pretty wears a red dress with a white apron. Underneath she wears white bloomers and tights with red shoes. On her head is a small straw hat decorated with yellow flowers. Cameos Pretty create some of Space Maco's animations in Pop'n Stage as her fairy partner. Pretty also creates a side cameo in Hamanov's animations in Pop'n Music 10. In Pop'n Music 12 Iroha, she only appears in Milk's Miss and Lose animations. Other Character Comments Pop'n Music Best Hits!: いそがしいみんなに代わってポップンワールドにやってきたウサギさんたち。なんと5つ子！ピンク色のプリティが長女なんだよ。 A rabbit who came to Pop'n World on behalf of all the busy people''. What five kids! Pink Pretty is the eldest daughter.'' Pop'n Music 7: 大好きなクマのぬいぐるみとどこでもいっしょなうさぎさん。 かわいいものが大好きな夢見るお年頃なの。 This rabbit is always together with her favorite stuffed teddy bear. She's at the age where she likes to dream of cute things. NET Self Trivia *Pretty's birthdate is identical to Dick's. *Pretty first appears in the beta character section of the first game. She would later appear in the CS version. *Pretty's name is capitalized as "PRETTY" in her early appearances. This is later changed to "pretty" in Pop'n Music 7. *Pretty was the only one of the five Pop'n music CS characters who kept her original sprite in Pop'n Music 2. Pretty herself replaced the other four pop'n music CS characters. *In the Asian English version of Pop'n Music 2, her name was re-dubbed as Patricia. Gallery Animations ezgif-4-c089dc1664.gif|Neutral (1) ezgif-6-46e55276fb09.gif|Good/Win Ezgif-6-bae33f45161e.gif|Great ezgif-6-8db58dda7c89.gif|FEVER! ezgif-4-75619799f2.gif|Miss/Lose ezgif-6-db7de4f26e87.gif|Ojama ezgif-4-0538e240e6.gif|Neutral (7) ezgif.com-667bbd7285.gif|FEVER/Ojama ezgif-4-23ec89a149.gif|Miss ezgif-2-8b092c9464.gif|Neutral (BH) ezgif-2-79f923f7f5.gif|Great ezgif-2-6c08ff12f2.gif|FEVER ezgif-2-ed912c342f.gif|Win Screenshots Pretty2palettes.png|All of Pretty's palettes in Pop'n Music 2 Merchandise 421600394.jpg Category:Characters Category:CS Characters Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Pop'n Music Category:Pop'n Music CS Characters Category:Pop'n Music Characters